The Adventures of Allen in Echo Town
by thegreatesper
Summary: The sequel to The Adventures of Neil in Echo Town, Allen goes through his everyday life as a fabulous hairstylist. His ultimate goal is to make everyone in Echo Town fabulous. Will he accomplish this goal? From dyeing Henry's hair to getting a pet cat to dating, this is The Adventures of Allen in Echo Town. Rated T because oh nooo there's bad wordssss
1. Chapter One: DIVA

OMHG GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY ITS ABOUT ALLEN IT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE ADVENTURES OF NEIL IN ECHO TOWN SO U SHOULD READ THAT FIRST IF U HAVENT ALREADY ENJOY

no cast of characters because i already wrote that in the adventures of neil in echo town lol  
-

THE ADVENTURES OF ALLEN IN ECHO TOWN

CHAPTER ONE: DIVA

Allen woke up in his room in the quiet town of Echo Town. He awoke and looked in the mirror. His hair was fabulous, as usual. Allen sat in his bed and stared at his hair for a good 5 minutes. Then he got up and started to put his clothes on. Yes, Allen goes to sleep naked. For he wants his body to be naked and free, and if it was legal, he would let his body be naked and free 24/7, but alas, he may only do it in the comforts of his home.

"OMHG ALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENALLENNNNNNNNNNN OPEN UP THE DOOOORRRR!" screamed a voice. It was his best friend, Rod.

Rod has the IQ of a 12 year old.

And the looks.

Allen walked downstairs and opened the door. "ROD DO I LOOK FABULOUS?" he asked.

"YES! Of course you look fabulous, Allen! When do you not look fabulous?" laughed Rod.

"Oh, of course, Rod! Why, thank you for your kind words, my friend, but I am NOT a morning person and you need to GTFO my property."

"allen y u swearin"

"GET THE FUCK OUT BITCH"

"F-Fine!" Rod, teary-eyed, slammed the door on Allen. Allen then looked in the mirror and started to say like all this stupid stuff about him being so fabulous.

"Bitch you're perfect, ok baby, just look at this fuckin bod, bro," whispered Allen under his breath as he started to feel all hot n stuff. "Just look at your perfect as fuck hair and your pretty body…b-beautiful…"

"ALLEN I NEED A HAIRCUTTT" DECLARED HENRY, "ITS FOR MY WAIFU TINA"

"OH MY HARVEST GODDESS HENRY DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" growled Allen. Then he realized. Ah, yes. Henry and Tina were getting married. The wedding was tomorrow, in fact.

"S-Sorry, Allen!" squeaked Henry. "I just wanted a haircut because I'm getting married tomorrow!"

_I cannot FUCKING believe that this little bitch is getting married tomorrow! Like, where is my gf? I cannot believe that HE is going to get laid and I'M NOT. Ughhhhhhhhhh #fuckmen #joiningfeminists #rebel,_ Allen thought angrily.

"Okay sweetheart, let's put you down in this chair and lemme give you a haircut!" smiled Allen.

"Wh…why'd you call me sweetheart?!"

"U WANT THE HAIRCUT OR NOT?"

"Uhm…ermm…I guess I'll just sit down."

Allen got out his hair stuff and his scissors and started cutting Henry's hair.

"Sooo Henry have you heard the latest gossip?" asked Allen.

"No," said Henry.

"Well good, 'cuz I'm about to tell you all of it. Okay so I overheard Tina talking to Felicity and I think that Felicity thinks that Rachel miiiiight be a lesbi—OH SHIT I FORGOT YOU'RE RACHEL'S BROTHER CRAP I SHOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT THIS SHOULD I. Uhmmmmm…" For once in his life Allen felt a little flustered.

But Henry didn't react to what Allen said, almost as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Phew…" muttered Allen.

He finished Henry's haircut. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Allen!" Then Henry walked out the door.

Allen put a closed sign on his door and went upstairs. He started to have his lunch while listening to some pop rap songs.

"yasss bitch I BEEZ IN DAT TRAP YO" said Allen as he ate his lunch and listened to the music.

"allenallenallenALLENALLENALLEN OPEN UPPPPPP!" SCREAMED ROD

"Fuck." Allen ran down the stairs and saw Rod. "What do you want?"

"Ohmigosh ALLEN GUSS WAT BRO I JUST SOLD A KITTEN TO RACHEL!" squealed Rod with joy.

"Rod, why are you so obessed with Rachel? Do you _like _her?" Allen already knew Rod liked that stupid drunk farmer, but he was bored and wanted to tease someone.

"EHHH? NO I DON'T!" Rod turned around, blushing furiously. "I don't like her at all! She's only a friend…"

"MMMMMMMHMMMMMMMM" SAID ALLEN WITH SKEPTICALLNESS IN HIS VOICE

"whut?" questioned Rod.

"gtfo my house"

"F-Fine!" Rod ran away all emotional again.

"FML" screeched Allen as he ran up the stairs.

Then Allen looked into his closet.

He saw his favorite outfit in there.

Oh yes, this was his absolute favorite outfit.

He put on this outfit.

Then he walked downstairs and cautiously pulled down the blinds.

He then started to blast Boss Ass Bitch as he started dancing around.

"ALLEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" SCREAMED ROD  
"SHIT" SCREAMED ALLEN

"what the fur" Rod opened the door and saw Allen in a maid costume dancing around with Boss Ass Bitch still playing.

"uhhHHHHHhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhh" went allen

"UUHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM" went rod "y u do dis allen"

"BC IM A DIVA GTFO!"

Allen kicked Rod out of his house, danced some more, and went to bed.  
-

WILL ALLEN MAKE PEOPLE FABULOUS? STAY TUNED 4 NEXT CHAPTR


	2. Chapter Two: WEDDING

omhg I HAVE UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY  
-

CHAPTER TWO: WEDDING

"omfhg henry weddin" exlcaimed Allen as he got his suit on and ran to the wedding.

"HEY MOTHERFUCKERS I MADE IT!" DECLARED ALLEN.

"ALLENNNNNNNNN" ROD RAN OVER AND GAVE HIS FRIEND A HUG!

"back in my day we didn't have fancy weddings we had—" said soseki.

"PLS NO SOSEKI WE DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT UR OLDNESS" said Rachel.

" " said soseki

"WHAT SONGS SHALL WE PLAY DURING THE WEDDING?" ASKED FELICITY

"tina y u askin us that?" questioned Allen.

"BC IM IN CHARGE~" laughed Felicity "I WANT SOME GOOD CATCHY SONGS OK"

"eerbody get up?" suggested Rachel.

"NO" declared Felicity

"I KNO U WANT IT"

"NOOOO WE ARE NOT GONNA PLAY THAT"

"its our party we can do wat we want?"

"NOOOOO"

"ITS OUR PARTY WE CAN KISS WHO WE WANT"

"FRIGGIN STOP IT RACHEL WE ARENT GOING TO PLAY THAT"

"awww I ran out of ideas"

"JUST CHOOSE SOMETHING!" screamed Neil.

"woah there friend u might wanna calmmm down" said Rod.

"DON'T lecture ME rod!" muttered Neil.

":'(" said Rod.

"IM GONNA PLAY THE FRICKIN WEDDING MUSIC FROM GRAND BAZAAR" THEN FELICITY PLAYED THE WEDDING MUSIC FROM GRAND BAZAAR

"umm xcus me felicity I think the wedding music from grand bazaar is actually from sunshine islands" said Rod

"shut up rod" said Felicity

"8'(" said Rod.

"WEDIN START" SCREAMED RACHEL

THEN TINA CAME OUT IN HER BEAUTIFUL WEDIN DRESS AND HENRY CAME OUT IN HIS LOVELY (? IDK WHAT TO USE FOR HIS OUTFIT SRY) SUIT.

"Omhg im so happyyyyy" said Tina.

"Hey, Rod," hissed Allen into Rod's ear as the two friends sat down in their chairs, "How much money do you wanna bet that they're gonna fuck like there's no tomorrow tonight?"

"A-Allen!" gasped Rod.

"I mean, Henry seemed kinda thirsty before he had a girlfriend. But now he has a _wife!_ There is no excuse for him to not at least have—"

"ALLEN!"

"Shut up, you two!" growled Neil.

The two men (well technically one man and one childish somewhat man) went silent.

"DOOOOOO YOUUUUU TAKE TINA 2 BE UR WAIFU UNTIL U DED HENRY?" asked Rachel.

"I do!" exclaimed Henry.

"DOOOOOO YOUUUUU TAKE HENRY 2 BE UR HUSBANDO UNTIL U DED TINA?" asked Rachel.

"I do! Teehee!" laughed Tina.

"U WAIFU AND HUSBANDO now kissu" said Rachel.

They kissu

EVERY1 CHEER

"I better become an auntie soon or imma get reeeel mad" threatened Rachel.

"Uhmm, let's not talk about that right now, sis…" muttered Henry awkwardly.

"parti tim" said Amir.

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY RACHEL NOW UR BROTHER IS MARRIED U HAV TO AT LEAST DATE SOMEONE SOON RIGHT? WANNA DATE?" asked Sanjay.

"u desperate!" declared Rachel.

"PARTY" yelled Michelle. She did some fancy little magic trick and POOF there was a ton of party stuff.

"Lemme change the song cuz im tired of this friggin wedding music." Allen ran over to the stereo and started to play some gansta rap song or somethin like that idk

"dis MAH JAMMM" screeched Allen. "MY FABULOUS JAM~"

"Allen, please don't tell me you're going to do what you did the other day…" sighed Rod.

"ROD GET MY MAID OUTFIT" SCREAMED ALLEN

"Okay, okay!" Rod ran to Allen's house.

"what the fuck!" said Rachel as she overheard what Allen said. Of course, Rachel already drank like 12 bottles of wine at this point so she's pretttyyyy darn drunk.

"GOT IT!" Rod dropped the maid outfit in front of Allen.

"MY TIME HAS COME" ALLEN GOT NAKED AND THEN HE PUT ON THE MAID OUTFIT

"omfhg did not need to see u naked allen" muttered Rachel.

"EwWWWWwwwwWWWW" whispered Yuri as she tried to burn the memory of seeing Allen naked out of her mind.

"IMMA WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK" SANG ALLEN.

"Allen, you can't sing. Sorry to break it to you," sighed Iroha.

"WORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORK!" SCREAMED ALLEN

"THAT IS NOT WHAT THE SONG SAYS YOU DUMBASS! IT SAYS 'IMMA TWERK TWERK TWERK TWERK TWERK TWERK TWERK!" roared Rachel.

"I CAN DO THAT TOO!" SCREAMED ALLEN

"OH SWEET HARVEST GODDESS NO PLEASE DON'T TWERK ALLEN I WILL **NEVER **BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT IF YOU DO IT!" pleaded Neil.

"imma do it"

"NOOOOO"

"neil its too late imma do that too"

"AJGHGHGHGHHGGHGGHHGHGHGH"

Allen then did it. It was such a fucking terrible sight that I'm not even gonna write it into the story. That's right. I'm not gonna even bother writing a scene where a hairstylist in a kid's game twerks in front of all his friends. NOPE. NOPENOPENOPENOPE

"omfhg allen why" cried Rachel.

"UHHH" SAID ROD

"WHY? BECAUSE THE SONG TOLD ME TO!" snapped Allen. "besidessss MY TWERK POWRS WILL MAKE U ALL FABULOUSSSSS"

"it didn't it just made me wish I never met u" said Rachel.

"did I not twerk enough for it to work?"

"ALLEN NO DO NOT DO IT AGAIN PLEASE HARVEST GODDESS NO." BEGGED NEIL.

Allen decided not to twerk again, because you know you're doing something bad when friggin Neil sides with everyone else and begs you to stop.

"CAKE!" FELICITY SLAPPED A CAKE ONTO THE TABLE THEN EVERYONE ATE CAKE BUT NEIL BECAUSE NEIL HATES CAKES he hurt cak felins :.C

"WE DANS SOME MOR?" asked Allen.

"We can dance some more as long as you don't twerk…" sighed Henry.

"PSssssSSSSssssTTT," whispered Allen in Rod's ear, "I still think Henry's gonna fuck Ti—"

"What the heck, Allen?!" Rod looked at his friend with disgust. Bc sex is a big no no for poor little mentally 12 year olds like Roddyyy

"herd u talkin shit" Rachel scooted towards Allen and Rod.

"O-Oh! Uh…" Rod seemed to be a bit flustered. "Uhhhmmm…hi!"

"RAD RODDDDDDDD" SCREAMED SANJAY "U WANNA JOIN OUR NEW GANG?"

"New gang?" asked Allen.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhh! We're gonna start a gang for ganstas only and we are inviting Rod and his pals :DDDDDDD"

"Uhmm…sure…you guys call me 'Rad Rod', so what will you call Allen?"

"CALL ME SASS ASS MASTER!" DECLARED ALLEN "BC IM THE MASTER OF SASS AND ASS"

"omfhg why" sighed Rachel.

"OK SASS ASS MASTER AND RAD ROD! LETS START OUR GANG IN A MONTH YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GTG AMIR IS CALLIN ME I THINK!" SCREAMED SANJAY

"sanja wer iz ma frign t?" questioned Amir angrily.

THEN EVERY1 DANCE 2 SONG AND THEN EVERY1 WAS GONNA GO HOME NOW

"Thank you so much everyone for coming!" giggled Tina.

"Today was the best day of my life," said Henry. "Thank you all. I won't ever forget this."

"and hes gon hav the best night of his life If u kno what I meannnnn" whispered Allen to Rod.

"aAaAaAlLlLlLlLeEeEeEnNnNnNnNNN!" wailed Rod.

"what did you say?" asked Henry.

"NOTHIN" exclaimed Allen.

"byee bitchASSSS" exclaimed Rachel as she left

then every1 go home and allen dance in maid outfit for 3 hours and then SLEEP


End file.
